


Sasuke/Sakura One Shots

by Panda28



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Confessions, F/F, Fem SasuSaku, Fem Sasuke, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Help, I have so many ideas, Idol AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Haruno Sakura, Male Sakura - Freeform, Male SasuSaku, Yaoi, Yuri, just need to write them all down, no seriously I have too much, will include AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda28/pseuds/Panda28
Summary: My one-shot collection of Fem SasuSaku and Male SasuSakuI have a few ideas in mind and rather than make them into their own separate stories I thought I put them together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Confession M/M

Sakura Haruno was used to being the odd one out. There were so many things he could point out, like his pink hair. It was round on top but had a few spikes at the back. What kind of man had pink hair? People would ask, well his father did for one. Another thing, a lot of girls didn't like him.

_“Did you hear? Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun saved the world. They’re so attractive aren’t they?”_

_“Hey, don’t forget about Kakashi. He helped a lot too and he’s the Hokage now.”_

_“Team 7 are amazing aren’t they?”_

You would think he be jealous of all the attention his teammates were receiving. Not to mention the war had ended months ago now. However, if he was honest, it was not as though he wanted the women to notice him. He just wished they left him out of the conversation in general. Especially as he was standing right next to them doing his shopping.

_“It’s a shame they have that pink-haired guy on their team. I mean seriously what type of guy has pink hair?”_

_“Yeah, and he's the disciple of Lady Tsunade. A woman, I mean how embarrassing."_

_“And he’s so feminine.”_

_“Isn’t he gay as well?”_

_“He probably likes Sasuke, he always has this face when he’s around. A shame that Sasuke is only interested in women. Even if he did like men, I can never see those two working out, he’s way too hot for him.”_

The two women giggle and walked off. Sakura just stood there in shock. He couldn’t believe the nerve of them, also what was wrong with him learning under Tsunade. She was one of the Legendary Sannin and he was honoured she had taken him under her wing.

_“You did well, I’m proud of you."_

The thought put a smile on his face. Then there was Sasuke, as painful as it was to admit. They weren’t wrong there, Sakura had been crushing on Sasuke since Day 1. The only problem, he could have never confessed to him the way other girls did. Sakura didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, he knows by experience how civilians of Konoha felt about his sexuality.

Nevertheless, if they figured out his crush, who’s to say Sasuke didn’t either. They did have their… moments, one could even call them romantic. If Sasuke leaving the village and him begging him to stay didn’t give anything away then nothing would. Although he was never opened to his teammates, sure they might have figured it out for themselves. But there was always the fear if he confirmed the _'rumours'_ that they leave him.

_I’m overthinking things again_

He knew he had to tell them someday, they were his teammates, his closest friends. Even Ino knew about it and supported him. She was a good friend.

With a sigh, Sakura picked up his groceries and headed to the till. He couldn’t wait to get home and relax. After a tiring day at the hospital, he deserved a treat. Sakura was thinking about what he was going to have for his tea until he spotted his teammates ahead. 

“Hey Naruto, Sasuke.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke gave a nod in greeting. “Ah, Sakura you’re just in time. Sasuke and I are heading to Ichiraku. You want to come. It’ll be just like old times.”

At first, Sakura wanted to reject but seeing how excited and happy Naruto would be. Decided better against it. It wasn’t every day they got to spend time together now. “Sure, why not? Just let me head home first and I’ll catch you up.” Naruto gave him a thumbs up and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders. “Sure let’s go, buddy.”

“You don’t need to drag me, idiot.”

Laughter filled in the air as he watched his two teammates make their way to Ichiraku.

That was another reason why Sakura felt insecure about confessing to Sasuke. Even if he was interested in men, Naruto would be the one.

* * *

“And then Hinata, oh hey Sakura. You’re just in time.” Naruto patted the empty seat next to him which Sakura gladly took whilst Teuchi was taking his order. "Sasuke and I were on the topic of women."

“More like YOU were talking about women. Hinata to be exact.”

“Hey, don’t get snarky with me. You’re only jealous because unlike you I have a girlfriend.” Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. Sasuke only rolled his eyes. The three of them sat quietly for a moment enjoying the food. It was nice to be able to sit together like this.

“Well, what about you Sakura?” Naruto turned to him, “has anyone special caught your eye?” Sakura stiffened. Would now be the best time to come out? Now that Sasuke had been back for a while, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

“About that,” well, here goes nothing. “You see… the thing is Naruto. I’m not actually uh… interested in women. I’m… I’m gay.”

There. He said it. There was no turning back now, his teammates would give him the dirtiest looks and pretend they never knew him. They would snitch on him to Kakashi and then he would be banned from Team 7 and fired from the hospital and then-

“Oh really? That's cool, I mean we kind of already guessed. So any guys then?” Sakura blinked, of course, he should have seen this coming a mile away. After everything, Naruto went through there was no way the blue-eyed boy would look down on a friend for their sexuality. Sasuke didn't give much of a reaction either. It was... confusing, to say the least, but Sakura was still relieved.

"Hmm, I have to be honest I expected you would react well differently. Like...grossed out or something." Naruto hummed as he slurped on his ramen, not wanting to be rude and talk with his mouth fall. "What do you take us for? We're your friends, you can tell us these things. Besides, enough dodging the question. Do you have a crush on anyone, ooh ooh do we know him? Is he good looking? Please don't tell me it's Kiba. Anyone but Kiba." Sakura laughed as Naruto animatedly started talking and asking him questions. Trying to figure out who the mystery person was. 

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who thankfully wasn’t staring back at him and blushed.

“Well, there is one guy. He's good looking and really cool. But it’s never going to work out,” he let out a defeated sigh. Naruto looked at him and flailed his arms about angry. “Huh? Why not? Come on, you can’t give up on him that easily. Does he at least know you like him?” It was cute at how much he cared, even though it was a lost cause.

“Well for one, their straight and secondly I don’t know I just can’t imagine him liking me back. It would be too good to be true, you know. And no, he isn’t aware of my feelings. Well, I hope not.” It would be embarrassing and awkward otherwise.

For the first time since Sakura first arrived Sasuke spoke out, “how do you know if he’s straight?” At that, Sakura looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“You just said he’s not aware of your feelings, so how could you possibly know if he’s straight?” If Sakura didn’t know any better, it almost seemed like it was a challenge. What with the way Sasuke was looking. As if he knew something he didn't.

“I think I’d know if the guy I was crushing on was straight or not.”

“No, Sasuke has a point, why not just ask him. If he rejects you, then hey you can always find someone else. Right. It’s better than thinking about what if. Don’t you think?” First Sasuke, now Naruto. If those two knew who they were talking about, it was unlikely they would be this encouraging.

Nevertheless, Sakura couldn’t back down now. “Okay, I’ll try I guess.”

The two seemed satisfied and continued on with their meal

"But if this ends up being a disaster don't blame me."

* * *

Sakura was feeling nervous, before the three of them parted ways Sakura asked if Sasuke would be willing to meet up later. Expecting him to decline as it was getting late, the raven-haired unfortunately agreed and they decided to meet up at 9 PM by the park.

It was getting dark but thankfully, there wasn’t a lot of people. Therefore, in the worst-case scenario, Sakura could just run home, forget the whole interaction, and probably have to avoid Sasuke for the rest of his miserable life. _Why did I ask him again? I could have just pretended to._ So busy lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the man of his dreams walking right up to him.

“You wanted to see me?” _Oh crap,_ that was the first thought that came to mind. How exactly does one start with a confession, usually a love letter was given to Sasuke? But Sakura had no time for that. And did his eyes really have to be so beautiful? 

“Huh, oh yeah” There was no use going back now. If he did, then it’ll never happen. It was worth a shot right. Now getting a good look at him, it was funny how Sasuke was still taller than he was after all these years. His lips could easily kiss his forehead. Taking a deep breath Sakura played with the end of the jacket, eyes trailing to the floor. “You know how you told me to ask the person I liked out.” Sasuke was staring, even without facing him, he could feel it.

“What if I told you that… that the guy I liked is you?”

An awkward silence fell in the air and Sakura wanted nothing more than dig up the ground and bury himself in it. His face was flushed and was preparing for rejection. Risking a glance, Sakura took a peek at Sasuke and noticed the man was… smirking.

Hold on smirking?

“Then take me out on a date.”

_Huh?_

"What?!"

“I said, take me out on a date. That is what you wanted right?”

“Wait, hold on a sec. Are you saying… that, what I think you're saying?”

Was this a dream, if so then Sakura never wanted to wake up? “But, I thought you were uh you know. Interested in women.”

“I never said anything of the sorts.” Well, that wasn’t a lie. Still, this was too soon.

"Um, this is...not what I was expecting. I'm sorry but uh can we go back a bit?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Say 8, we can go out for dinner," Sasuke was completely ignoring him now as Sakura was trying to reject and come up with an excuse.

"Hey, wait a minute." And just like that, he was gone. Staring dumbly to where his teammate would have been, Sakura tried to process what just happened.

He had confessed to Sasuke, not really gotten much of an answer and now he was going on a date with him.

"That bastard!" Well, at least he got the man of his dreams, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. I might make a chapter for the date ;)  
> I kind of like the idea of Sakura secretly pining over Sasuke with him completely aware of it and just playing it smoothly.
> 
> I haven't written any SasuSaku since my DA days, so hoping to get into the swing of things again.  
> Comments will be appreciated.


	2. Training M/M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke invites Sakura to his house for some training ;)
> 
> Male SasuSaku
> 
> WARNING: Slight NSFW content ahead.

As soon as Sakura came through the door, he was greeted by his oh so loving boyfriend’s fierce kiss. A surprising welcome, but not an unwanted one. The two had been secretly dating for a year now and had been getting intimate halfway through. He groaned when he felt Sasuke press him against the wall. Their tongues tangling against one another in a heated battle.

As they broke apart for air, Sasuke nuzzled his neck lightly trailing butterfly kisses downwards.

Sakura pulled at his hair wanting to feel him closer.

"Hmm, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you asked me to come for training." He let out a yelp as he felt Sasuke suck on a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Knowing full well that Sasuke loved to leave his mark.

"What else did you expect?" Sasuke huffed, hands trailing under his boyfriend’s shirt causing him to shiver. He smirked knowing how sensitive he was and paid extra attention to gliding and rubbing against his nipples. Sakura muffled his sounds feeling Sasuke tweak one, even though they were alone in the house it was embarrassing to be making these high-pitched noises.

Itachi was on a mission and Sasuke’s parents were out for the day. Thus allowing the youngest Uchiha to have the house free for himself and his supposed lover. The Uchiha couple had suspected their son to be seeing someone, but in no way did they know it was a man. Mikoto gushed how she was super happy for Sasuke to be seeing a girl and how they were not as subtle as they thought they were.

Causing him to choke on his dinner and blushing hardly, rather than tell the truth he explained how _she_ wasn’t comfortable to meet his parents yet and wanted him to _herself_ for a bit more. Hoping they would understand and respect their privacy.

Which wasn’t technically a lie. Sakura was in no rush to make their relationship public, knowing full well when it did he would never be able to see him again. Sure Mikoto and Itachi would be more understanding, but Fugaku probably won’t be the most excited after finding out his son was sleeping with his male teammate. Not to mention the rest of the family, they were more traditional and believed love could only be between a man and a woman.

Itachi gave him a knowing look as if saying _I know your lying but it’s okay because your my little brother and I will love you always. Even if you are lying to my face._ His parents on the other hand looked at one another fondly and seemed to buy the excuse but still hinted at how they would love to meet her.

"Young love is so cute," Mikoto squealed. The Uchiha strained a smile, he wished it could be what they all wanted.

Sasuke continued leaving sloppy kisses whilst tugging the shirt over Sakura’s head. Feeling dazed and flushed Sakura helped him take off his shirt and blushed harder at the look Sasuke was giving him.

He knew that look all too well. A boyish grin that loved to tease.

Sasuke caged him in between his arms and went on to kiss his forehead, cheek and nose before dipping to kiss his lips. _Kami_ , he would never get enough of him. His taste, scent, everything. Sasuke probed his tongue in as it danced with Sakuras. His hand cupped his cheek softly pushing him against him. He trailed his kisses downward till he got to his nipples, his tongue grazed one as his fingers played with the other.

"Can’t we ah, go the bedroom first?" Sakura groaned as he felt Sasuke grinding against him. He hummed in response and trailed down lower and lower.

"Ah, Sasuke- Kun," it was getting too much, he was feeling too hot. Plus couldn't he have waited until the bedroom? Before the raven-haired could pull down his shorts, Sakura slapped his hands away. Sasuke gave him a pointed look and stood up.

"Bedroom. Now." He gave him a cheeky wink before pecking his lips lightly giggling. Sasuke groaned but intertwined their hands and tugged him to the bedroom. With his emerald green eyes, Sasuke would do anything for his boyfriend. And he wouldn't let his family come in between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, ah wow. Sorry that the chapter is so short, I just wanted to experiment on some smut, as I have zero practice. Well, I’ve written one in the past, but that’s about it.
> 
> The next one will be Fem SasuSaku :) If anyone has any ideas or requests they like, feel free to leave a comment and I'll do my best


	3. Gym Girl F/F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura starts crushing on a girl in the gym. Yeah, I suck as summaries XP

She didn’t mean to stare, not really. She was just… admiring her flexibility? Yes, that was it, it’s not every day you see a woman lifting a ton of weight, because usually, Sakura was that woman. So imagine to her surprise watching someone else take her place and no Sakura wasn’t staring at her ass. A crowd even formed around the person, which was also something Sakura was used to. But they paid no mind as they continued their lifting.

A lot of men were cheering and catcalling but again they were ignored.

After the mystery woman finished her workout, she turned her head towards her. Sakura stilled, _shit_ caught in the act. The pinkette would have turned away but her dark eyes captured her. It was as if she was caught in a trance and couldn’t keep her eyes off the raven head. Her lips were glossy too, it looked almost kissable. The ‘gym girl’ Sakura dubbed smirked in her direction. That caused her to look away, _what am I doing? I’ve never been interested in women before._ Sakura shook her head, _okay so what if she’s attractive? Girls can find other girls hot without being into them right._

_I’m just over analysing things again._

Sakura looked to where the gym girl was but ended up being disappointed when she couldn’t spot her.

The men had also disappeared too.

Looking around she found her nowhere in sight. Sighing dejectedly, Sakura decided she didn’t fancy doing her usual working routine and instead made her way home. Not knowing why her heart ached so badly, they hadn’t even talked. Did she not find her as attractive as much as she did?

_I need a good coffee_

* * *

The second day Sakura saw her, men were trying to _score with her._ Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust, they were hardly being subtle with it.

_"I bet you I can get her in bed tonight"_

_The guy scoffed, "hardly, she doesn't seem like your type." They both laughed._

Sakura instantly wanted to facepalm, couldn't men give her a break. It was clear she only came to the gym to workout, not flirt around. 

"Hey, baby girl, why don't you come over. I can show you a good time"

"I bet you know other ways to use your hands too right."

The raven just glared at them in response and brushed past them. She couldn't catch a break with men throwing themselves at her, whilst women would shoot daggers for stealing the spotlight.

 _Tch,_ they can have them. Can't they see how disgusting they were? Why would these women even want their attention? Ignoring the glares, the raven-haired made her way to the weights. Before she could grab one, a small delicate hand brushed alongside hers and Satsuki thought she saw pink hair.

 _Pink?_ Ah, the same girl who was there yesterday. Her green eyes widen and small blush adorned her cheeks. She looks really cute. Satsuki could tell she was checking her out at the time which is why she threw her a smirk but then had to leave because the men were annoying. Satsuki was about to tease her but the green-eyed girl instead squeaked out. "Oh, uh sorry," before making an escape.

The guys replacing her view.

_Damn men._

* * *

The third day Sakura saw gym girl she was on the rowing machine. The pinkette couldn't help but admire her arms muscles from afar and the way she flexed them. It was like every time she came in her eyes were drawn to her. Or trying to find them. Not knowing why Sakura made her way around to put her bag away, it was surprising at how quiet it was. There were no men like before ogling her. No women either, just the two of them. Which made Sakura all the more nervous.

Spotting the pink girl with the corner of her eye, the gym girl called out to her.

"Oi."

Sakura squeaked and fell facedown, she heard her chuckling which only made her redder. Feeling embarrassed she quickly apologised and scrambled out.

Forgetting her bag.

Guess she won't be going back to the gym anytime soon.

* * *

“But Ino, I’m telling you pig she was like really hot, yes even hotter than you,” Sakura exclaimed on the phone as she paced around her room back and forth. Ever since Sakura saw the gym girl, they couldn’t stop thinking about them and her poor friend was on the receiving end of it.

“Hmm, did you get her number yet?”

“Why would I do that?”

“No offence forehead but we've been having this same conversation ALL week. No one does that if they aren’t attracted to them.”

“Did you hear me mentioning she was hot?”

“Yes, again and again. I get it, you’ve got the hots for her.”

“But you’ve known me your whole life. I’ve only been interested in men, is it even possible for me to like women? I mean I’m 24, if I liked women surely I would have known sooner.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic, and yes it’s perfectly natural. You’re still interested in men, bisexual is a thing you know. So how about you stop avoiding the gym and ask for her number.”

"But… but… what if I’m not bisexual? I don’t want to use the term if I’m not even sure."

"Okay," Ino sighed. "Let’s not put a label on it then. You find her attractive do you not. If she was a he, you would have no problem with it, so go and ask her out. At least catch her name, gym girl isn’t going to cut it you know?"

Sakura giggled, she could always count on Ino. There was probably a good chance said women wouldn’t even give Sakura her number. I mean they haven't had a proper talk other than Sakura constantly embarrassing herself in front of her. She would probably need a tub of ice cream but at least would be able to move on from this... crush?

_Gaah, I hardly said a word to her, she’s going to think I’m nuts._

“Okay then, it’s worth a try.”

"Finally! Now stop moping around and carry that ass of yours and show it to your future girlfriend."

Sakura never hanged up so fast in her life feeling mortified.

* * *

_Okay,_ Sakura took a deep breath clapping her hands together. _All I need to do is go up there and struck a conversation with her. Don’t act weird and don't embarrass yourself and maybe if I’m lucky I’ll-_

"Ah, there you are. I’ve been wondering if you’ve been avoiding me." Sakra recognised that voice loud and clear. _Damn even her voice is hot,_ freezing on the spot she almost sputtered and waved her hands in front of her.

“Wha- what…of course not. I mean we never even talked to one another so um why would I avoid you?” So much for playing it cool. Her inner screamed, this was a disaster. They weren’t even inside yet.

The gym girl raised an eyebrow smirking, does she always have to smirk?

“Hmm, so are you just going to stand here or go inside?”

“Uh oh right?” However, before she could move forward a bag flung in front of her.

"You forgot this," and walked passed. Ah yes, today was going to go so well.

* * *

Sakura just couldn’t concentrate, nope. All she could think about was how good her crush looked in her leggings as she was running on the treadmill. It showed off her curves in all the right places. Gah, I can’t do this. Sakura put down the weights and tried to look for something that would keep her distracted and further away.

But even as she was on the rowing machine she could either feel her eyes on her or kept stealing glances. It was no use no matter what she did. _Maybe I should call it quits_. It wasn't like Sakura had any confidence to approach her. Plus, they seemed to have forged their own Fanclub. All the men had crowded around them again, some would approach thhe girl but be rejected. Others didn't take the hint and continued to flirt, despite the scowl that would be sent their way.

_Cute_

Now that Sakura thought about it, who was she to ask for a date? She could have a boyfriend waiting for her at home. The girl was hot, whose to say. At the thought, Sakura felt a little heartbroken. **_Don't even think about it forehead, if you don't ask you'll never know._**

Sakura could swear Ino was here reading her thoughts, it was almost as though Ino was here. _Gah fine I'll ask her before I leave... maybe._

Miraculously, Sakura had managed to survive the gym without further embarrassing herself. She was going to strike up a conversation, thanking her for finding the bag but couldn't find gym girl anywhere. Even the men were confused as to where she went and how they managed to miss them. Sighing because once again little miss forehead had missed her opportunity Sakura made her way out only was pleasantly surprised to find them waiting outside the gym.

"Since you keep avoiding me I thought I corner you here. I was going to go for lunch and wanted to know if you come with me. You know," gesturing towards inside the gym. "For moral support." Sakura instantly squealed inside her head and agreed immediately.

* * *

_Satsuki,_ it was a nice name. Better than gym girl which Sakura sheepishly admitted to giving her. Surprisingly she only chuckled and admitted to dubbing her as _pinky._ Well, it suited, the two had gotten coffee and were having sandwiches. It was going really well and Satsuki ranted about how annoying it was to fight off men for throwing themselves at her and women for being jealous. Sakura never really caught that, admitting they thought the same as she and looking at them in disgust. Why would women want men who catcalled and harassed them daily? It was mind-boggling.

"So," Satsuki put down her cup. "Are you going to tell me why you keep staring at me when I'm not looking"? At that Sakura felt like a deer caught in the headlights. How did... gulping down the remaining drink she blushed.

"You knew?" the girl shrugged. Of course, they would, Sakura sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, okay. So maybe I did kind of find you... attractive? I swear I didn't mean to keep staring and I know you're not interested since you keep rejecting all those men. And uh, I'm sorry I'm babbling I know, I don't mean to be like them. I'm not one of them I swear and uh okay saying that probably won't help, but it's true and-" Satsuki hushed her with her finger. Causing the girl to flush completely head to toe.

"Your annoying," a frown appeared on her face and just as she about to give up and take her rejection with pride Satsuki spoke out again. "But your cute, especially when you get embarrassed so. Are you going to ask me on a date or not?" If Sakura was drinking she probably would have choked but instead squeaked and quickly let out a "willyougoonadatewithmeplase?"

It was amusing but to save from further embarrassment Satsuki decided to lift Sakura's chin up and place a kiss on her lips startling her before pulling away.

"Ah, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally did my first Fem SS fic yay! Also, Sakura and Ino's conversation was actually based on mine and a friend's. When I first started crushing on a girl I was in denial as I never found any women attractive until then. And no I didn't meet them in a gym haha. I didn't want to label myself as being bisexual as I thought I would be a fake.
> 
> My friend listened to me and assured me I wouldn't have to tell or put a label on it if I wasn't comfortable. I'm now open to being bi and comfortable with my sexuality. So to anyone else struggling, take your time and likewise, you don't have to put a label on yourself. Take your time exploring who you are, as long as your happy that's all that matters.


	4. Idol AU F/F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Satsuki are from different K-pop Girl Groups. Satsuki has been Sakura's fan from Day 1 and has developed a heavy crush on her. Now with their new group being the latest hit, Tsunade and Orochimaru have an idea to join the two together. Satsuki and Sakura develop a bond but can Satsuki confess her love to her?
> 
> Oh yeah and Karin is also their biggest shipper because why not?
> 
> Idol AU suggested by Mikan. Hope I did it justice
> 
> May include future chapters because I have so many ideas for this haha

“Alright, ladies you’re up, knock them dead out there.” Tsunade grinned at the four women who were currently prepping and readying themselves for the stage.

“Oh please. Don’t we always?” Ino asked as she finished her makeup making sure her lips looked lush. She was wearing a white crop top, along with black trousers. A red hairband help keeping her hair in place.

“Uh, girls I… I don’t think this is really for me.” A dark blued hair girl came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a fashionable black jacket that didn’t quite cover her chest and only made them look more revealing. Although it wasn’t like she didn’t have anything underneath as she had a white top along with a pair of shorts. Despite this, the poor women wasn’t a huge fan of wanting to show off her curves. Especially in the industry where all eyes remained on them and it could make people crazy.

Which she, unfortunately, knew all too well.

“It’s supposed to show off your chest Hinata. If you got them flaunt them.” A two bun haired girl spoke. She was wearing a white cropped jumper and a pair of black shorts. She carried a big scroll, which at first the girls thought seemed a bit too much. However, she assured them it was needed to go with her dance. “Besides, it’s not even revealing. Who cares about all those jealous women out there?”

“You're sounding more and more like Ino every day.”

“Oi, forehead nothing wrong with that.” The pinkette only stuck out her tongue at the dear friend before Tsunade angrily ushered them out yelling how they will be late. Before leaving Sakura quickly managed to get the hats, she and Hinata were meant to wear. Like Hinata, Sakura also had a pair of white shorts and a red jacket that she loved that went with her black crop top. She even had a cute little tail following her behind.

Quickly passing the hat Hinata was meant to have Sakura took her place before the curtains went up and all eyes were on them.

"Let's give it up for Shinobi Sisters!" The crowd cheered and clapped.

Lights, camera and action.

* * *

After the performance, the four women were covered in sweat. It was one thing to sing but another to dance and sing. Each one took turns to be the lead singer, Sakura was first whilst Ino was the last. At least in this performance. The other three girls would also harmonise depending on the song they chose.

Hinata quickly took off her jacket allowing herself to cool down and fanned herself with the hat sitting down. TenTen took the spot next to her and nudged her arm giving her a cheeky grin.

"Where was that shy Hinata on stage eh?" Hinata flushed, but giggled and laughed along with her. Ever since Shinobi Sisters had formed Hinata had found her confidence growing and along with her three friends slowly started to appreciate her body more. Hinata had constantly received a lot of backlashes, due to her chest size from supposed ‘fans’ and other popular female K-pop idols since the start of her career. At first, Hinata had wanted to quit but the girls just would not have it. They wanted to do this together so letting her go was a _big no-no._

In addition, to make sure it wouldn’t happen again they threatened how they would all quit together so no one was allowed to make an exit. It was an effective strategy.

“Ew, ew, ew. I need to change. You girls are all lucky with your shorts.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted them in the first place pig.” She watched as her friend made her way out to get changed. Flopping on her chair, Sakura turned to the remaining two TenTen and Hinata. Tsunade was on a call with someone Sakura couldn't make out.

Usually, they would perform song after song but this wasn't one of their regular concerts. Tonight was about everyone, so a lot of popular groups and soloists were on. To make it worse, they were only allowed to perform once and given their reputation it had to be one of their bests. Even though the girls were used to working longer and for hours, the group was on a break which is why the four of them were currently tired. Otherwise, they would have been fine.

“Do any of you know who’s performing after us?”

"Hmm, I think it’s meant to be that new girl group. You know the one with Orochimaru. They’re really good."

“Oh yeah, isn’t Naruto’s cousin part of that group? What’s her name? Karin, right? Wonder what it’s like for Naruto to have a popular family member and girlfriend.” Sakura teased as she looked towards a blushing Hinata. “He’s pretty protective of both of us,” Hinata replied causing all the girls to laugh. There was a brief silence as they rested to gain their energy back.

“Hmm, I think I’m going to check them out. I haven’t heard any of their songs yet. Any of you want to come?”

“Nah, I’m good. I think I’ll give Neji a call.” TenTen got up from her seat to find her phone. Sakura nodded and after checking with Hinata made her way near the stage.

 _I wonder where would be a good place to sit?_ She didn’t want to put them off, or make them feel like she was _‘snooping.’_ Sakura knew Orochimaru often liked to compete with Tsunade so she didn’t know whether or not they were as equally as competitive. Karin was chill and actually, a huge fan of them, from what Hinata said but the other three… who’s to say?

As Sakura continued her daydream of the four characters, she hadn't noticed a figure appear in front and accidentally knocked into them.

"Oh sorry," Sakura turned to look at the stranger to be face to face with a raven-haired girl. Her lashes were long and she was wearing red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a black crop top similar to Sakura’s that showed her snake tattoo that went from her waist to her shoulders, she was also wearing black shorts.

Her hair was long and pretty.

She was pretty, hell she was beautiful. For a moment, Sakura thought she bumped into a Goddess but kept her mouth silent, not wanting to embarrass herself any further. Although did want to ask about the tattoo, but it seemed rude given that they just met.

"You dropped this," ah she had a silky voice too to add and Sakura only then realised her hat had fallen off. “Oh thanks," she gave her a small smile feeling their fingers brush lightly. Giving her a grin Sakura decided to ask.

“Are you one of the members of Orochimaru?” Before the beautiful stranger could reply, she was grabbed by a red-haired girl. “Satsuki, there you are. Where were you, we have to- oh!” Only to realise her friend was talking to someone, her eyes lit up and she beamed.

“Your Sakura right, from Shinobi Sisters? I’m a huge fan! My name’s Karin.” Karin then proceeded to shake Sakura’s hand, bouncing around like a kid. Sakura thought it was cute, how childlike they were acting. _Definitely related to Naruto._ Karin had decided to tell her life story on how she fell in love with their band and had every one of their CDs before reality came crashing down.

"Oh shoot, sorry I would love to stay and chat but we have to perform uh right now." She quickly took Satsuki's arm, giving her an apologetic smile and began to drag her away. It wasn't until Satsuki told her she could walk on her own did redhead let go. Sakura laughed and decided to make her way to hear them perform.

When Karin noticed Sakura was out of earshot she turned to Satsuki and smirked. "Isn’t she the one your crushing on?" Ears turning red, the raven-haired stormed passed Karin ignoring her laughter at her misfortune.

"Oh shut up!"

Karin however decided to gush and go on about how cute the two of them will be as a couple whilst also breaking the boy's hearts and possibly some girls. "This is just like a fanfiction trope waiting to happen." Satsuki snorted, if only. They then quickly made their way to the stage, where their other bandmates waited. With the thought, Sakura could be listening Satsuki decided she would make tonight her best performance yet.

"They might be new, but they're topping the charts. Let's hear it for Sound Sisters!"

* * *

Did Satsuki have a crush on Sakura? Yes!

Nevertheless, could you blame her? Almost half the world did, they are the most popular girl group after all. The band had formed when Sakura was eighteen and they had immediately taken the charts. Everyone loved them and some envied them. Technically this wasn’t her first encounter with the pink girl, Karin was a huge fan of them just like her, and thankfully being related to Naruto they were able to get a discount to one of their concerts courtesy to Hinata. Karin was fangirling the whole time and Satsuki was inwardly excited at the chance to see Sakura. It wasn’t as though she disliked or had no interest in the other girls, there was just something different about her.

Her voice was smooth and her face angelic, need she mention her dance moves. After the concert, there was a sign-up and Karin bounced up and down with anticipation. Honestly, Satsuki didn’t get Karin’s behaviour, from what she knew Naruto was not only Hinata’s close friend (they weren’t dating at the time but they might as well have been) but everyone’s. Including Sakura’s, so she didn’t get why Karin couldn’t ask Naruto to introduce them. Although they were most likely to be very busy. It still couldn’t hurt to try, but Karin just said it would take the fun out of meeting them for the first time. She didn’t want to meet them just because she was Naruto’s cousin.

Any other sane person would have done so. But Karin is Karin.

Finally, it was their turn to get their stuff signed and Satsuki felt her heart flutter. Thankfully, the first two on the table were Ino and TenTen. So, she had time to get her act together before talking to Sakura. Karin was squealing all the way but she paid her no mind. Ino and Tenten smiled at them, asking for their names and if they wanted them to write anything special. Replying with a, _no thanks_ it was then Sakura’s turn.

Her breath hitched, she looked even more stunning closeup and gave her the kindest smile. _Why am I getting so flustered?_ Feeling her hands shaken, Satsuki quickly placed the CD in front for her to sign. Thankfully, Sakura didn’t say much about her weird behaviour, probably had to deal with way worse fans and asked who she was addressing it to.

“Satsuki,” Karin replied on her behalf, which inwardly Satsuki thanked as her voice had completely gone. Again, Sakura smiled kindly at her. “You know you don’t have to be so nervous in front of us. We’re humans just like you, I remember my first time meeting someone popular but we aren’t so different.”

_So kind_

Satsuki thanked her and quickly moved on to Hinata. Whilst it would have been nice to talk to her, it was nerve-racking as hell. Hinata gave an understanding look and asked who was being addressed before writing. Only when the two girls left the building did Satsuki realise that Sakura had written on her CD.

_Remember you can achieve anything you set your mind too._

It was then and there Satsuki knew she had a crush on the pinkette. It explained so much of her nervousness, to how she found her attractive and why she had all her merch.

Yes, Satsuki had collected every merchandise Sakura had, including figurines. Sakura was just so kind and generous, how could she not fall for her? If only there was a way to get noticed by her.

Breaking out of her memories, the young girl noticed that Orochimaru had an announcement to make. The four women were panting and sweating, really? Couldn’t this wait until later?

“I have good news for you. It seems we’ll be expanding and you’ll be grouped together with Shinobi Sisters.”

Temari and Tayuya ooohed whilst Karin screamed happily. Satsuki had never been more excited in her life, the only question remained would they have been just as happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just for context, age-wise here Sakura is 25, Ino and Hinata are 24 what with their Birthdays being later and TenTen 26. Satsuki is also 24 here as I want to add something cute for her Birthday with Sakura. Spoilers haha.
> 
> Like I mentioned this AU was suggested by Mikan. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not I'll work harder for the other ones. I think it's such a cute AU like yes idol SasuSaku any day, please. I hope I didn't disappoint.


End file.
